


The One Time Thorin Tried to Smile and the One Time He Did

by Moosesquid (Princesammy)



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Fluff, M/M, glaring, moodyness, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesammy/pseuds/Moosesquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins, in Thorins view, was difficult to talk to with out sending a glare his way. His brain said smile, his eyes and mouth did the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Time Thorin Tried to Smile and the One Time He Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nutzone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutzone/gifts).



> For Tumblr user ClosetShipping, who really wanted this and I also wanted it.

Thorin looked up from his soup, looking around he observed his company from where he was sitting. His two nephews, Fili and Kili, Balin and Dwalin, his closest friends on this journey. Then the rest, who were all very normal. Last, their burglar, Bilbo, a small thing he was with large hairy feet, and soft brown curls on his face.

The hobbit was one of the most difficult creatures to talk to, when trying to complement the hobbit he spit out insults to him. Hopefully the hobbit has not noticed his difficulty giving complements, that would ruin him.

Thorin stared at Bilbo from across the flickering fire, looking at the small detail all over his face and any visible skin, he studied his hair, wondering how it would feel in his fingers. He noted how the hobbit only spoke when spoken to, and only looked some one in the eye when needed. How Bilbo would smile softly and the companies jokes as if they would yell at him for laughing.

Thorin wanted to smile when Bilbos eyes met his from across the fire, but his nerves just had to get in the way, so he glared instead. 

Cursing himself for his stupidity, he took one last glance at the hobbit and lowered his eyes when he saw Bilbo nervously rubbing his arms, eyes down and frowning.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuing on their journey, he was riding up front, and Bilbo in the back. A small laugh came from Bilbo and Thorin turned around, unable to stop himself and saw how the laugh was caused by Bofur. Thorin shifted his eyes nervously, it seemed to him that every one in the company was capable of making Bilbo laugh, every one except him. 

Did the company just feel, braver than him?

Was it because of his lack of beard?

Was it because he didn't weigh as much as he probably should?

They were constantly making Bilbo laugh, making him feel welcome, and overall being kind to the hobbit. They showed no signs of nervousness, and laughed as if they have been friend forever. Thorin silently fumed inside, 

that should be him making him laugh.

That should be him with his arm around Bilbo laughing together.

That should be him sharing smiles with each other while ridding.

He hastily blocked those thoughts out of his head, and focused his attention ahead at the path they were following.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bilbo sat near the fire but farther away from the dwarves,glancing at Thorin one last time he wondered if Thorin hated him. That would not be that surprising actually, he did receive a nasty glare the other night. This was harder than Bilbo expected, he knew defeating a dragon would be hard, but he never asked for any of this. 

He never asked for a handsome dwarf to lead the company and also hate him at the same time.

He never asked to be attracted to the one person who hates him.

He never asked for any of this.

Right now more than ever, he wanted to go home.

Thorin looked to the hobbit hoping to hear his laugh before he went to sleep but instead herd a sigh and saw Bilbo stand up and walk to where he placed his blankets and sat down, looking at his lap. Thorin looked over to make sure no one else noticed and walked to Bilbo. Silently he walked to him, wishing he would not mess this moment up.

Bilbo sniffed, pleading himself to not cry, especially when Thorin was following him, he wasn't very good at being silent, but he still ignored him. If he cried right now Thorin would most likely say something very horrible to him, as he had since day one.

Deciding Thorin wouldn't speak he decided to, "Why are you following me?" He asked, "Haven't you done enough?" 

Thorin still did not speak, he simply walked over to Bilbo and sat next to him. The hobbit certainly did not expect this, and fumbled with his hands, glancing to Thorin out of the corner of his eyes.

After a peaceful moment when they both accepted Thorin wouldn't say anything, he layer a hand on Bilbos shoulder causing Bilbo to look up with surprise all over his face, Thorin finally mustered up the courage, and smiled. 

Bilbo with tears collecting in his eyes, smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> So, she asked for Thorin being really put down because of his looks, I tried, and failed. Although I added a little of it, I'm pretty sure she wanted more, sorry! What the heck am I supposed to put here, umm, well I listened to King and Lionheart, and Angel With a Shotgun while writing this. I hope you liked it!


End file.
